Constrict objects
Constrict Objects, also known as Constrictable Objects, were a set of objects that could be interacted with through the use of the Constricting ability, which would generally rotate them on the spot. Appearing in a number of different forms according to the environment, the objects were often a component of puzzles and appeared only in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Profile *'Name:' Constrict Objects *'Category:' Soul Reaver terms *'Introduced in:' Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) *'Appearances:' *'Related Articles:' Constricting, Rotatable and movable objects, Switches, Blocks, Wheels, Chairs, Boulders, Glyph batteries Profile Constrict objects were a number of contextual objects that can be turned or rotated on the spot using the Constricting ability. Many diverse objects were able to be constricted, with appearances appropriate to the location and situation, although most were marked with a circular pattern on the floor beneath to identify the objects. Most of them were located inside the Oracle's Cave but there are others in Raziel's Clan Territory, the Ruined City and the Drowned Abbey. When rotated to the correct position - which could vary with each object - a mechanism would activate, such as opening a door to allow Raziel passage. SR1-Constricting-01.png SR1-Constricting-02.png SR1-Constricting-03.png SR1-Constricting-04.png SR1-Constricting-05.png SR1-Constricting-06.png SR1-Constricting-07.png SR1-Constricting-08.png SR1-Constricting-09.png SR1-Constricting-10.png Constrict objects could be found throughout Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver with the first able to be discovered in the chapter Raziel's Clan Territory as Raziel explored his clan territory and found such a dial in the 'drawbridge tower' accompanied by a switch. At this time however, the dial was unusable and Raziel continued on. Eventually Raziel traveled to the Ruined City in the chapter Ruined City of the Dumahim where he was able to defeat his brother Dumah and consume his soul, gaining the Constricting ability. Shortly after he would discover that the ability could be used to rotate certain marked objects as he was able to rotate a statue in the Dumahim territory. Thereafter Raziel was able to use the constrict ability to rotate these objects, often uncovering secret or bonus items as a result. Utilizing them, he was able to return to lower the other drawbridges in the drawbridge tower, and was able to rotate the sundial outside the Oracle's Cave and the cauldron within to open access to the caves and Moebius's time complex, as well as on several puzzles in the final section of the game. Note *Constrict objects are not clearly titled or classified in sources. Going by the classifications in the manual they would presumably be classified along with "contextual objects" or "block objects" - or more generally under "manipulating objects". Instead they are only mentioned in the sections dealing with the Constricting ability and it is related that Raziel can constrict enemies and "certain objects". The Prima guide also uses vague terminology, referring to "knobs and other devices" or "objects" in the introduction section and using descriptions of the individual objects in the walkthrough. *Constrict objects were not included in the later games, and with the constrict mechanic itself removed constrict objects were largely replaced and superseded Rotatable and movable objects, which could be rotated without any special powers. The same mechanics had arguably appeared in Soul Reaver, with a number of Switches able to be rotated in a similar manner to achieve the same ends. Gallery SR1-RazielClanTeritory-DrawbridgeTower-ConstrictObject.png|A dial in the Razielim territory Drawbridge tower SR1-DrownedAbbey-Screw-ConstrictObject.png|A large screw mechanism nearby the drowned abbey SR1-RuinedCity-Statue-ConstrictObject.png|The statue in the Ruined City Constrict-oracles1.PNG|The sundial outside the entrance to the Oracle's cave Constrict-oracles2.PNG|The diamond dial just inside the Oracle's cave SR1-OracleCave-Pole-ConstrictObject.png|A pillar inside the Oracle's cave SR1-OracleCave-Cauldron-ConstrictObject.png|The Oracle's cauldron SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedBlueYellow-Symbol.png|The colored blocks in the Oracle's cave time complex SR1-Oracle%27sCave-Oracle15-Material.png|The clock winding dials in the Oracle's cave time complex See also *Constricting *Rotatable and movable objects *Blocks *Wheels *Switches References Category:Terms Category:Terms/Soul Reaver Category:Browse Category:Soul Reaver